


Il buongiorno si vede da un bacio

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2020 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Hank?» la voce di Connor lo raggiunse dalla porta aperta, inducendolo a socchiudere ancora una volta gli occhi e voltare appena la testa, in modo da intravedere la figura dell'androide. Era a proprio agio malgrado l'abbigliamento dismesso, troppo grande per lui, ma a Hank quella visione provocò un piacevole brivido e un pigro sorriso che assomigliava più a una smorfia.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Writober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947256
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Il buongiorno si vede da un bacio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al " _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/09/22/writober-2020/)_ " di [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/).  
>  **prompt:** domestic || **lista:** fic  
> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla challenge " _[Il fiore si nasconde nell'erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874)_ " indetta da [Torre di Carta](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/).  
>  **tabella:** colori || **fiore:** #01. garofano (fiori bianchi) || **prompt:** fedeltà

Hank socchiuse gli occhi, la luce del giorno che filtrava attraverso le tapparelle chiuse – o semi-chiuse, dato che avrebbe dovuto ripararle prima o poi – e il rumore di passi pesanti che si diffondeva nell'altra stanza.  
Si rigirò tra le coperte, mugolando appena tra lo scontento e il rilassato, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi. Sumo non lo aveva svegliato per la sua passeggiata, quello significava che Connor, come ormai spesso accadeva, si era preso la libertà di fargli fare una passeggiata. Mossa non sbagliata, il problema era che rischiava di sballargli gli orari.  
«Hank?» la voce di Connor lo raggiunse dalla porta aperta, inducendolo a socchiudere ancora una volta gli occhi e voltare appena la testa, in modo da intravedere la figura dell'androide. Era a proprio agio malgrado l'abbigliamento dismesso, troppo grande per lui, ma a Hank quella visione provocò un piacevole brivido e un pigro sorriso che assomigliava più a una smorfia.  
«Buongiorno.» Connor lo guardò fisso per qualche istante, prima di avanzare in modo sicuro verso il letto e, una volta lì, chinarsi per baciarlo. Così, senza preavviso. Tanto che Hank per un istante si irrigidì, mentre il cuore perdeva un battito e poi lo recuperava al doppio della velocità.  
Al suo sguardo interrogativo quando si staccarono, Connor rispose con un'espressione apparentemente consapevole. «Ho letto che se ci si bacia appena svegli, l'umore ne trae giovamento.» una frecciatina al suo carattere riottoso, ma Hank era propenso a lasciar correre, mentre ripensava pigramente a _cosa_ esattamente lo avrebbe reso ancor più di buon umore.  
«Il sesso non è un'opzione, tenente. Ci hanno chiamato dalla centrale.» Connor si era seduto e aveva ricucito addosso quell'aria terribilmente professionale – che stonava assolutamente con il suo vecchio abbigliamento dismesso – e lui ebbe appena il tempo di grugnire, prima che l'altro si chinasse ancora su di lui per un altro bacio. «Però stasera potremmo riparlarne.»  
Hank sbuffò divertito, mentre scendeva dal letto; aveva ancora un po' di postumi – l'età, in fondo, era quella che era e Connor, con la sua natura androide risvegliata dopo la scelta della devianza, non rendeva facile il compito. Era curioso e ricettivo in ogni campo e non riusciva a decidere se fosse un bene o un male. Nel dubbio, avrebbe fatto finta di niente. «Forse.» fu tutto ciò che concesse, ma Connor, nella sua lettura delle rivelazioni involontarie del corpo umano, già sorrideva.


End file.
